Reflections
by chloemcg
Summary: Miles Edgeworth goes out on a walk one day and finds a little puppy which reminds him of himself. What will he do? Will he just ignore the puppy like everyone else or will he take action? Uplifting/fluffy one-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Ace attorney, especially not Miles Edgeworth and I'm not sure if I can own Pesu since it was the directors of the game who announced her existence even though she was never seen in the game.**

 **I don't know, but anyways, enjoy the one-shot.**

 **Reflections**

* * *

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth sighed as he held an umbrella high over his head to protect himself from the huge droplets of rain that came hammering down on that fated evening.

He kept his head held high as he walked in front of several shops and made sure not to bump into anything whilst he pondered deeply on several things that had made it so his life would get to this point, thinking about how he could mend his role as a legendary Prosecutor.

Ever since Manfred Von Karma had adopted him at a tender young age, he felt so alone and he also felt like he was worthless at everything he did.

Not only that, but Manfred never shown to be proud of him at all.

Miles had a childhood without his beloved father, the one who was his shield when he was too weak to stand up on his own. His father was his idol, although he never was able to tell him that until the day he had perished...

It was the last thing Miles had told his father, just before they stepped into the lift moments before that fateful earthquake.

He felt his eyes begin to water as memories soaked into his mind.

Edgeworth shook his head in defiance, there was no way he would cry like this. He couldn't cry! He was a legendary prosecutor and he had an image to uphold, one he couldn't simply toss away.

He looked around when he had come to the sudden realisation that he had stopped dead in his tracks and allowed himself to become drenched in the damp rain.

He seemed to have subconsciously lowered his umbrella and made it so he wasn't as protected from the rain that drizzled down from above.

Sighing heavily, the man started to take another few steps to continue his stroll.

But it was then that he heard something, something which was quite easy to distinguish as the sounds of whining and whimpering from a dog or, more appropriately, a mere pup.

Edgeworth had stopped dead in his tracks and stood as still as he could when he saw something hobble weakly towards him. He had to squint his eyes to see what it was and he could feel his heart break when he managed to discern what it was exactly, it was a tiny 8 inch tall fluffy mass of adorableness most commonly known as a puppy.

He watched as the tiny thing slowly walked towards the prosecutor. But it seemed to have been mildly disoriented and dizzy as its steps were quite wobbly and it seemed pretty weak, all things considered.

Ignoring a lot of the people walking by him, bustling through the streets to carry on with everyday life whilst minding the rain, Miles slowly started to approach the tiny mass of fur and the closer he got to it, the more of its features he started to notice and actually become ultimately intrigued with.

Upon closer examination, the puppy appeared to be a little sheepdog collie mix with dirty patches of copper and it also had brindle coloured ears and it even had a white underbelly which was now more borderline grey from how filthy the poor creature was in regards to cleanliness.

It was also quite tiny.

Much smaller than any puppy he had ever laid eyes upon.

Edgeworth also started to notice that this poor thing was acutely thin despite the amass of matted fur covering its body from head-to-paw.

He didn't know what stuck out about this creature but something attracted him to it, much like a sirens song.

He didn't even know why he should care, honestly.

The gentleman prosecutor in magenta started to approach it, hoping to get a better look at the little canine. But the puppy immediately shied away as it backed away into a nearby alleyway and hid amongst a few broken shoe and cardboard boxes as well as other various pieces of rubbish that littered the ground and that included broken bottle shards and old bruised banana peels.

Miles looked into the pup's eyes and discovered them to be a beautiful ember colouring. They reminded him of the crackling flames of a warm open fire that had been warming a whole room during a cold winter yet, quite depressingly, it had appeared that the life had been sapped right out of them.

He felt his heart break in two as he felt pity towards the starved pup.

The poor thing looked so petrified of him and he looked down at the creature with his normal cold gaze laid on it. He eventually got down on his knee and offered out his hand for the puppy to look at if it wanted to, holding it out as if there were a dog biscuit offered in there which there was not.

The puppy whimpered and backed off, cowering as it fell flat to the concrete ground.

Edgeworth sighed but kept his hand held out for the bundle of fur. Somehow, this poor little mutt was reminding him of himself more and more. Looking into those eyes was like staring right back at himself. This poor thing had probably lost everything...just like he had. He knew that he had to help it, he had to try and help that pup like Manfred (in a sense) had helped him.

"There, there..come out, I won't harm you." He coaxed gently, studying the little ball of fluff as it continued to lay flat on its little tummy with soft whimpers starting to erupt from its tiny little throat whilst it looked up dejectedly at the prosecutor, it's perked ears down and its tiny little skeletal body arched at the spinal cord.

The cravat-wearing gent inhaled and tucked his umbrella away and under his arm as he started to think up new tactics.

But, it was then he noticed something quite peculiar about the poor thing.

It had quite the nasty gash on its right thigh and it looked to have been fresh as it oozed with infected puss and blood.

It wasn't a very pretty sight.

Again, he found himself asking why he was even bothering. This was just a simple stray, nothing more and nothing less. It wasn't like there was anything remotely interesting about this puppy.

(I do not understand. Why does this fluff ball stick out in my mind?) He thought.

He looked back at the puppy and found his cold-heartedness melt away almost instantly. This poor thing was looking at him as if pleading to take her with him and it was something which drove the prosecutor over the brink of madness.

All his common sense and logic was overwhelmed by such a tiny frail creature.

Miles looked at the pup for several seconds and soon found himself completely faltering as the puppy started to lick painfully at its bleeding wound.

It just made Miles more determined to try and help this defenceless puppy, though.

He started whistling softly but he continued to use a soft whisper to try and coax the puppy out of hiding "Come now, little fellow, I shan't lay a hand on you. Please let me help you."

The puppy lifted its little head up and slowly climbed up to its fours as the fright in its beautiful ember eyes slowly evaporated and its tiny fuzzy body started to grow less stiff in posture, even though it being in a straighter pose just made the man grimace when he saw the actual state of the poor thing.

Its ribs were poking out so one could count them easily. It had dirt mixed with rainwater covering it from head-to-paw and its little bushy tail was covered with bits of dirt and looked to have been broken a bit in multiple places, it was the same with its left rear leg which had been hoisted up into the air as it couldn't help but painfully limp.

It was no wonder, it was limping painfully...

Regardless of the poor pup's condition, Edgeworth refused to leave it there to die.

He slowly reached his hand forwards and went to grab it by the scruff of its tiny neck.

He had read in a book somewhere that this was the one of the only methods that one could handle an animal without inflicting any damage on it.

Upon feeling the puppy's fur tickle his palm whilst his fingers pinched the skin of the little half-breed, he started to notice something as he lifted the little thing up into the air.

The tiny ball of fur started to squeak frightfully as the man in magenta carefully pulled it up and proceeded to wrap the squirming little puppy in his protective arms and eventually the little guy calmed down as it started to feel the warming body heat from the man seep right through and start to warm it up too.

Quieting down, the collie mix pup stopped squirming and started to shift and begin to get into a more comfortable position. Although the puppy was apparently trying to mind its broken leg as it gave small grunts of pain as it eased into a more comfortable position in the clad magenta prosecutor's arms.

The cute pup even started to nibble a bit on the ruffly cravat worn around the man's neck.

Edgeworth just couldn't hold back a small smile at seeing this sight.

He noticed that some life had returned to the mesmerising ember eyes of the creature which was cradled in his arms and the thing even seemed to be a tad more lively then it was mere moments ago.

He could feel the slight dampness of the occupant of his arm's fur seep through his suit but he didn't mind it, surprisingly. Strange, Edgeworth thought. He would have figured that the tiny mutt would have been a tiny bit more skittish but he couldn't blame the poor thing either, it looked quite thin and lacked in energy.

The puppy whimpered a bit, shivering from the cold.

Edgeworth sighed and started to stroke the tiny puppy with one of his fingers delicately running down its furry back and he whispered to it in a calming tone he never thought he was even capable of using whilst his brows knitted together in slight concern.

"Shhhh, it's alright. It's alright, girl, I won't hurt you." He whispered this whilst he cuddled the tiny ball of fluff closer to him.

Whilst he was scooping the little creature up, Edgeworth had examined the puppy's underneath and found it to be a female. The little bundle of fluff actually looked pretty cute and somehow, it seemed quite natural that the pup was a female.

The prosecutor decided to try and hurry home before the poor thing got sick from the exposure and he didn't want to deal with an extremely sick puppy, he didn't know if he could cope with such a thing.

Whilst he kept his arms wrapped around the tiny bundle, he actually could swear that he saw the slightest of movement coming from the pup's waggly yet feathery tail.

His heart exploded and he just couldn't hold back a smile as he watched the puppy start to drift off into a dreamless slumber yet he could swear that the puppy was trying to smile at him whilst she sighed through her little black nose and she even rested her fuzzy head against the crook of his arm.

Miles carefully removed the umbrella from under his arm, being careful not to move too much and risk waking the tiny canine, and he held the parasol up high and casually walked home with multiple collective thoughts running through his mind whilst he briskly paced his steps k's he could get back to his residence as soon as possible.

The prosecutor sighed as he held on tight to the umbrella which he knew would protect both himself and the puppy he held on to from the pouring rain.

"And to think, this would be the outcome of this stroll..." Edgeworth chuckled lowly to himself whilst shaking his head in utter disbelief of his current situation.

He should have known that this would happen to him, things did have a strange way of turning out right for him right now and these were for the better too.

Miles could hear the sounds of his feet clicking softly against the sidewalk with each step he took and he even noticed that the sounds of his feet steadily thumping against the coloured pavement.

He loved how the rain beautifully harmonised with his footsteps and he adored how the rain had softly hit his face and allowed him to feel some form of tranquility, which was amplified tenfold with this tiny mongrel.

 _(I don't know what came over me but, I have to help this little one._ ) He thought defiantly.

He was determined to help this poor thing.

* * *

"Steady now...pace yourself..." Edgeworth said slowly to try and get the puppy to ease up as it ravenously sucked on the syringe filled with a warm sort of milk-like supplement. He eased comfortably in his warm chair that was seated in front of the fireplace which was emitting some nice and soothing warmth and not only did it warm up both the two souls whom sat before it but it also provided a soothing atmosphere.

After wrapping up the frail creature's wounds and scheduling a visit to the vets the next day, Edgeworth had also made sure to disinfect the wounds too.

Miles cradled the beautiful yet delicate little creature on his knees as he watched her squirm just a little whilst she pawed the little plastic object that supplied her with what the cravat-wearing gentleman prosecutor with what he assumed was the very first sort of nourishment she had probably had in a long time.

Miles just couldn't help but smile, finding the puppy to be the epitome of cuteness.

Looking up at the man with large eyes, the puppy suckled eagerly from the tip of the syringe and her tiny tail wagged so fast that it was naught but a blur of white and brindle as she lain on her back with her front paws waving around in the air.

Her tiny tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she seemed far more energetic then she was a couple of minutes ago since he brought her inside.

Chuckling softly, the prosecutor softly ran a finger down the pup's folded right ear and proceeded to give her a good scratch behind the ear.

Finally, after several minutes of drinking hungrily from the little makeshift syringe, Edgeworth popped it out of the puppy's little muzzle and he slowly lifted the small canine from his lap and softly tickled her tummy and thus earning a delightful yip from the tiny little collie mix.

The tiny puppy waggled its little tail and gave Edgeworth an appreciative lick on the nose as her little black nose twitched a hint whilst she sniffed at the air.

Miles slowly hugged the tiny puppy to his chest and slowly ran two fingers delicately up and down the little pup's back.

After getting a tiny hiccup from the little pup, the prosecutor softly smiled at the puppy as the little female opened her mouth wide and gave a sleepy yawn.

This didn't go unnoticed by the prosecutor, though, as he smiled gently at her and he couldn't even help but feel his heart melt from the sheer cuteness of this delicate little puppy dog whom he knew would one day grow to be a charming pet.

Edgeworth admittedly loved this little furball and he just couldn't think of a life without her, even though he knew that it would be a big responsibility to look after a dog.

However, he was quite lonely in this mansion which was inherited to him after his father's passing years ago.

He was only to acquire it when he came of age, though, and now here he was. He still missed his father very much but he had a feeling that this little puppy would bring him out of the brink of insanity from being so alone in his own mansion.

Miles sighed and let the pup snuggle up alongside his cravat which he had removed to make himself feel a tad more relaxed.

When he wore his ruffly cravat, he felt authoritative but when he wasn't wearing it, he knew it was time to let his guard down for the time being.

Stroking the little fluff ball, Edgeworth decided on a name for his new companion.

He was going to sort out the legal issues later, he was just tired right now.

However he was grateful for the warm fire crackling in front of him to warm both him and the little puppy up from the rain that had pelted them both hard and he tentatively petted the tiny frail creature with featherlight strokes as its little fuzzy body tickled his palm and his fingertips.

He recalled that there was one name he always wanted to call his companion when he was a child. It was a unique name, true, but he felt that it fit this little fighter.

He knew that the precinct and the prosecutors office would be shocked to hear that the legendary prosecutor Miles Edgeworth had acquired a pet but he didn't care about that right now.

All he cared about now was both sleep, and the pup.

So, gently brushing his fingers along the female puppy's back, Edgeworth whispered to the sleeping ball of fur "Goodnight, Pesu, see you in the morning..."

As Edgeworth slept with little Pesu curled up on his chest, he was dreaming about the future this brave little dog would have...and how she would hopefully save his life from becoming far too lonesome.

He didn't know how, but he felt a connection to this brave little mongrel. He swore then that he would love the mutt with every fibre he had...even though his heart was a bit chilled to the bone.

It was the least he could do for a lost soul who reminded him of himself, after all.

Pesu and Edgeworth...what a team they would become one day.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I would make a one-shot where Edgie encounters his pet dog, Pesu (or Pess) and decides to keep her.**

 **I'm sorry if Edgeworth is OOC in this but I thought I would make a nice and heart-warming fanfic. I hope you all like this story, everyone.**

 **Please review.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
